1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to thiol containing ester compositions generally made from a reaction of unsaturated ester compositions and a material capable of forming a thiol group. The invention also relates to the processes for preparing such thiol containing compositions and uses for the thiol containing compositions.
2. Description of Related Art
The chemical industry strives to make products, such as polymers, fertilizers, and fuels, with less expensive feedstocks that are in abundant supply. As the fossil fuels slowly deplete over time, alternative sources are always being sought as replacements for fuels. Additionally, the chemical industry continuously strives to produce products and use feedstocks that are environmentally friendly in order to reduce potential hazards and risks related to safety and environmental issues.